AS501 - AFTERLIFE
by AS5
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle face their final judgment, deciding their fate in the underworld.


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 1

AFTERLIFE

by Andreas Hloupy (andreas.hloupy@siemens.at)

Follow the whole TV-like series on [http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html][1]

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent__

EXT. Forest clearing - Night 

ELI stands in the middle of a small forest clearing where snow covers the ground. The night is full of stars and so there is enough light to see fairly well. He is dressed in his usual robe and seems to be calm but thoughtful.

Suddenly there is a noise from the side of the forest Eli is looking at. A ROMAN SOLDIER steps out into the clearing, dragging two large bags behind him. He stops close to Eli, letting go them.

The two men look at each other for a long moment, silently.

> > > > > > > > > Roman Soldier
>>>> 
>>>> Here they are. My debt is paid.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> If giving two dead women a decent burial is paying of a debt to you, so be it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Roman Soldier
>>>> 
>>>> Don't give me that, preacher. If it were not for my wife, I wouldn't be here. Those two were rightfully executed, as far as I know they are just two criminals, brought to justice.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> Do you ever think about the people you execute?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Roman Soldier
>>>> 
>>>> I had my orders. And if you're interested, in their case the orders were to let the vultures feed on their dead bodies.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> So you really think that someone, anyone, deserves to end like that?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Roman Soldier
>>>> 
>>>> That's not my decision because I don't make the laws.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> You have a free will. You decided to bring their bodies to me. If this time there was a reason, maybe another time there is, too?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Roman Soldier
>>>> 
>>>> As I said, the debt of my family is paid. You saved my child and I brought you this. From now on, never ever let me see your face again, because tomorrow you are nothing more to me than an escaped convict.

The roman soldier turns around and hurries away. There is silence for a moment, than AMARICE steps out into the clearing, quickly walks to the bags, knees down and opens the smaller one of them. 

In it there's GABRIELLE, and although her dead body shows very visual signs of her torment, her expression is peaceful, almost happy. Amarice is crying.

> > > > > > > > > Amarice
>>>> 
>>>> I will revenge you.

Amarice looks up to Eli.

> > > > > > > > > Amarice
>>>> 
>>>> And I will start with the one that just left.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> Don't let yourself be pulled into this spiral of hate and revenge. The only think you will achieve is death, theirs and maybe your own. Gabrielle should be remembered for her love, her friendship, not acts of violence in her name.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Amarice
>>>> 
>>>> I never understood you and I never understood Gabrielle's way.

Amarice stands up but stares down at Gabrielle's face.

> > > > > > > > > Amarice
>>>> 
>>>> But she became my friend my tribe. I think you are right, she wouldn't want me to take a single life in her name. Let's just bring them home to Amazon land and bury them like the queens they are.

Amarice knees down again and opens the other bag, where XENA is revealed. She has the same look on her face as Gabrielle, even so her body looks beaten and broken.

> > > > > > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> I have made arrangements for you to be brought safely back into Amazon territory.

Now Eli knees down, too, and puts a small coin each in Xena and Gabrielle's mouth.

> > > > > > > > > Eli
>>>> 
>>>> May your journey into the afterworld be swift and peaceful. And maybe, sometimes, in a better world, we meet again.

CUT TO:

EXT. Riverbank - Day 

A wide and slowly floating river runs by some small hills, groups of trees are scattered around, breathtaking mountains fill the background. XENA and GABRIELLE stand side-by-side, eyes closed. The surrounding is totally silent, not even birds or the wind can be heard.

Slowly Gabrielle opens her eyelids and while her head stays steady her eyes wander around. Then Xena opens her eyes, too, and takes in a deep breath.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> We're here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> It certainly looks different now.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> That's a strange think to say about the river Styx, the river of the underworld.

We see now that both are dressed in floating white dresses. Their hair is perfectly done and their faces show not the slightest flaw. They certainly have an unearthly look about them.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Gabrielle?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Don't apologize again.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (smiling)
>>>> 
>>>> I wish you could have lived the longest and happiest of lives, but still, somehow, I'm glad that you're here with me. I know that sounds selfish, but 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I know what you mean – and I feel the same way. And don't be afraid, nobody will separate us again, not after all what we have gone through together.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Tartarus holds only one horror for me – to be parted from you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> You have changed so much since your evil times, so many people are in your debt – gods too. I know your soul in good hands.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Gods tend to forget their debts and remember more of the trouble you've given them.

CUT TO:

EXT. River Styx - Day 

The boat of CHARON, the blind ferryman, is slowly approaching across the river. XENA and GABRIELLE wait patiently. He stops at the riverbank and prepares to take his new passengers on board.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Long time no see.

When Charon hears Xena's voice, he seems to remember and suddenly he gets very angry. 

> > > > > > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> You! You stay away. I will not have any part in your foolish adventures. This is the realm of the dead and no living thing may pass. If someone has died, then get used to it. There is no getting-in, making-deal, taking-dead, and getting-out any more. There are rules and I will follow every one of them to the point.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Calm down, Charon.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> That's easy for you to say, the last time I let a living mortal pass, Hades chained me down for a whole year. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> We don't live.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> No matter what you say, I will not fall for your heroic nonsense. I you you don't live?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> That's right, Charon. That's our last journey.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Well, that's something completely different. I rarely get famous heroes in my boat these days. Most of them have struck some deal with a god and end up in the strangest of places. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Well, we seem to have missed that one.

First Xena and than Gabrielle climb on board, each handing Charon a small coin. Than the ferryman prepares the boat to start its journey.

> > > > > > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Stop the boat!

Xena, Gabrielle and even Charon turn their head and at least the two women seem surprised.

CUT TO:

TITEL SEQUENCE

CUT TO:

EXT. Mountains - Dusk

CALLISTO, dressed in white and with a short haircut, stands alone in a snow covered mountain valley. The sun is almost gone, long shadows are everywhere. There is no sound and the air doesn't move.

Suddenly wind is coming up, rising in strength to a point Callisto has problems to keep standing. Suddenly a deep, slowly speaking VOICE can be heard, seemingly coming from all sides.

> > > > > > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> You didn't follow the rules.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> I know, I know. Don't touch, just talk. But what can a girl do when she is outnumbered. 
>>>>
>>>>> > (getting angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena had to be pushed off that stupid way of hers. Coming to terms with her own sins she killed my family!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Cesar is dead, too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (real angry now)
>>>> 
>>>> Aaarg! Fool! I bet it was Brutus, I told Cesar not to trust him.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> So you failed in every way.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (suddenly calm again)
>>>> 
>>>> You won't hold that against me, right. I did what you wanted me to do. 
>>>>
>>>>> > (getting angry again)
>>>> 
>>>> I will not go back to hell. You seem to know everything. You should have known what happened. 
>>>>
>>>>> > (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> You used me.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> You bend the rules and I like that. Rules are for weaklings. You didn't corrupt Xena, but she is dead now, so it doesn't matter any more. And Cesar his death is the only real inconvenience. But dictators grow on every tree and in less than a year someone else will take his place in Rome. The Republic is already dead.

Callisto is getting more surprised with every word, first turning around left, than right, at the end looking up into the sky.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> So you don't take me back to hell?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (off)
>>>> 
>>>> No. But your service is still needed. You're not free either.

Suddenly the wind is gone. There is a long moment of silence.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (smiling)
>>>> 
>>>> I killed Xena.

CUT TO:

EXT. River Styx - Day 

> > > > > > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Stop the boat!

The boat of Charon, the ferryman, still lies at the riverbank. XENA and GABRIELLE look surprised at the source of the voice approaching while CHARON himself is very businesslike.

The newly arrived passenger is CESAR, dressed in a white toga.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> I'm glad to see you here, Xena. It tells me that at least some of my men still follow orders.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I'm glad to see you, too. It tells me that at least some people stand up against tyranny. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Please, no fighting. You both are dead and with your last breath all past quarrels became insignificant. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> He ordered our death.

Cesar steps into the boat and flips a coin to Charon.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> And I'm sure she had her hand in mine!

Gabrielle steps between Cesar and Xena.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> It doesn't matter any more.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Listen to her! I won't have any of this on my boat. This used to be the quietest job down here and that's why I took it.

Charon now puts the boat in motion. Xena and Gabrielle quietly sit down on one side while Cesar sits down on the other. Xena and Cesar continue to eye each other suspiciously.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> How does it feel to be crucified I always wondered.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Lay your hand on a plank and I show you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (bored)
>>>> 
>>>> He wouldn't feel a thing because he's dead! Now, please, stay quite and let a professional do his job.

Again, everybody is quite for a moment.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Can I ask you something ferryman?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> If you absolutely have to, go ahead. But I would prefer if you rather not.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> What would happen if I throw someone – let's say, Cesar – overboard?

Xena and Cesar now have their eyes locked.

> > > > > > > > > Charon
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (annoyed)
>>>> 
>>>> Nothing! In case of emergency – don't bother, because you're already ah, I give up. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> I really miss our little fights.

Gabrielle stops trying to calm and comfort Xena, which has her attention focused on Cesar, and turns towards the blind ferryman.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (towards Charon)
>>>> 
>>>> Charon?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Well, as there seems no way to avoid getting sucked into this what is it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> For your little fights thousands had to die.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> My actions where statesmanship, while yours where just murder.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (towards Charon)
>>>> 
>>>> Do you bring everybody that dies across the river Styx?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, okay, let's do some small talk. Everybody that isn't related to a special spiritual group will have to use my service. A payment of some sort, usually a coin, is mandatory. So, if you don't get a regular burial you end up in between worlds, not able to cross the river Styx nor able to go back. Sad, actually.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> I wonder who buried you, Xena, because I gave the order to let your corpse rot.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I'm sure it was easy to find people that would pay to see you underground.

Gabrielle now stands up and steps towards the front of the boat, looking over the river.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> So you must have heard a lot of stories?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Charon
>>>> 
>>>> Actually, I like it when they are quite. The stories are usually pretty sad, telling of death and loss. This boat can't carry the weight of all that pain.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> There had to be thousands with your name on their lips, Cesar, your soldiers and your enemies cursing you alike.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> You led armies into battle, you shouldn't judge our profession.

Gabrielle starts to cry, quietly, visually getting more upset with every moment.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Knowing what a conqueror has to do, sometimes, makes me an even better judge of your of our crimes.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> The difference between heroics and atrocities is only defined by scale and success. I don't think that future generations will see crimes in my victories.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I'm rather forgotten than remembered for your kind of victories.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Your type always will be forgotten, it's men like me that shape the future.

Gabrielle can't hide her feelings anymore, puts her hands in front of her face and cries, her whole body shacking. Xena reacts immediately, jumping up, stepping behind the bard and laying her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders.

Xena looks worried and upset.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> What is it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Don't leave me.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Never again.

Xena comforts Gabrielle and they both sit down. Gabrielle puts her head on Xena's shoulder and Xena puts her arm around the bard.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> It's okay, little one, it's okay. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Death doesn't become her. You should have taken better care of her.

Xena stares at Cesar for a moment, than she turns her attention back to Gabrielle.

The boat silently continues its journey.

CUT TO:

EXT. River Styx - Day 

The boat of CHARON, the ferryman, has reached its destination, the other side of the river Styx. XENA, GABRIELLE and CESAR have already left the boat, with Xena still having her arm around the bard and Cesar following them a few steps behind.

They walk towards a big, temple-like building, standing alone atop a hill close to the river.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> That looks different, too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Your constant references to earlier visits into the underworld are very irritating.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> And we wouldn't want to irritate you, would we.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Xena, please.

Suddenly HADES appears out of nowhere, taking his helmet of invisibility off, right in front of the small group.

> > > > > > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> You should listen to your friend, your little war of wits with Cesar won't impress your judges.

Xena and Gabrielle stop, while Cesar ignores the group and simply walks past them towards the building.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Since when do you mind a little joke?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, I don't mind but that doesn't matter, because I'm not your judge.

Xena and Gabrielle both look surprised.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> But you are the god of the underworld, you decide who goes to Tartarus and who is allowed to enter the Elysian Fields.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (smiling)
>>>> 
>>>> That was the rule and I changed it. I selected three honorable men to form a jury that sentences every soul to punishment or to reward. No deal, no influence, just a scale tipping in one direction or the other.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Seems like a good idea.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> You shouldn't be too happy about it. I would have been in your debt, those three in there are not.

With that Hades puts his helmet on again and disappears. Xena and Gabrielle are left behind, looking at each other thoughtfully.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

The court is one large but almost empty hall with a stage on one side with the three judges standing on it, next to each other, and a few torches that shed an eerie light across the scene, letting shadows dance on the wall like an audience.

CESAR enters the hall and marches straight towards the stage, with a confident and proud look on his face.

In the middle of the stage MINOS is standing, his features, including the head, hidden behind a black robe that covers his body and face. To the left there is RADAMANTHYS, with a gray robe and holding a large book, having a very sincere look. To the right AIAKOS is standing in a brown robe, watching the approaching Cesar with an open and friendly smile, holding a burning candle in his hands. While Minos face cannot be seen the other two look old and have a very pale complexion. 

When Cesar is within a few steps of the stage, Minos starts to talk.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Who is next?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> It's Cesar 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> of Rome.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Step forward then, Cesar, and receive you judgment.

Cesar has already approached the stage and is now standing right in front of it.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Nobody has the right to judge me but history!

XENA and GABRIELLE now enter the hall and stop right next to the entrance, watching Cesar's trial.

> > > > > > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Nobody stays above the law, above the final judgment. You will face our sentence like all the others before.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> This court doesn't care for kings or peasants, social status is not on trial here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Death makes us all equal in suffering, and your past determines your future.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> I will not accept your ruling. I was a leader amongst sheep, almost a god amongst mortals. I demand to be treated accordingly.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Minos, I was king of Crete, blessed by Zeus and Poseidon. I represent force in this council.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Radamanthys, I was respected as a legislator by all people. I represent the law in this council.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Aiakos, I gave my live for justice and fairness. I represent honesty in this council.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> You will accept this court because there is no other way. You will leave this hall only for Tartarus or for the Elysian fields.

Cesar stays silent, he doesn't move, but his face showing defiance and anger. 

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> What do you think you deserve reward or punishment?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> You don't have to answer and it will not affect our judgment.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> But we have found out that the answer is a very good indication of the later ruling.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (looking back to Xena)
>>>> 
>>>> There are certainly some that want me to plead guilty but I will not.
>>>>
>>>>> > (facing the stage again)
>>>> 
>>>> I cannot feel guilt over the death of a soldier in war, I cannot feel guilt over the execution of a criminal according to law.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> So you plead not guilty?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> So you feel worthy of a reward?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Let the session begin!

CUT TO:

INT. Court Entrance - Day 

XENA and GABRIELLE follow Cesar's trial closely, standing next to each other.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> What do you think will be their ruling?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Like you said before, it shouldn't matter to me, not anymore but it does. If he isn't send to Tartarus for all his crimes, than Hades did choose the wrong judges. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Have a little faith.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> In a god? Seems a little late for that.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (smiling)
>>>> 
>>>> Don't be too hard to yourself.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I just can't stop thinking what makes me any different than Cesar. I've committed similar crimes and, more than that, I killed so many with my own hands.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> But you felt remorse over what you did, you changed your life – he didn't. That has to be worth something.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> You're probably right.

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

CESAR is still standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS, the three judges of the underworld.

> > > > > > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> There is no need for any witness, we know everything that has happened throughout your life.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> We are familiar with everything that may count for or against you. The weight of every life is put on our shoulders and we have to find the one moment in your life by which we will sentence you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> One single moment?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> One single moment decides your afterlife, one moment overcomes all others in your past. By comparing good and bad deeds in ones life you only get confused, you only make the decision harder.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> In every life there is a single moment, a single action, that outweighs all the others. By finding this moment, the character, the true self of that being, is revealed beyond doubt. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> This is not a normal court. You will have no chance of defense and our ruling is final. It is not about fairness, it is not about justice, it's only about the law. You may not like our decision, but that's how it was, how it is and how it will be.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Okay, so choose. Why not take one of my great victories. The day I was elected consul. Or do you want something with a few more tears – what about the moment I've been killed by traitors.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> The decision is already made.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Are you ready to receive your sentence?

Cesar just nods slightly.

> > > > > > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Do you remember Thoas?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (surprised)
>>>> 
>>>> No. Is it a name?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Thoas was a slave in your father's household. He was responsible for the light in your room.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> So?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> You ordered him executed when you burned yourself on a lamp.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> I don't remember that, but if so, he was a slave.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> He was the first one to die a senseless death because of you and so many followed. One moment represents the whole. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> Wait!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> The sentence is clear you're going into the abyss!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Cesar
>>>> 
>>>> No! You can't do that. I conquered the world I had all the power 
>>>>
>>>>> > (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> I would have been emperor!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Your days in the light have found its end, you're sent to the darkness that lives in your own heart.

Aiakos blows out the candle in his hand and all the lights in the court go out, too. Darkness surrounds everything.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar (off)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> You have no right to do that!

Cesar's voice slowly moves into the distance.

> > > > > > > > > Cesar (off)
>>>> 
>>>> A slave! He was just a slave. I can't even remember him. His life doesn't matter it never did. They were all just figures in a game that I played. You loose them, you replace them!
>>>>
>>>>> > (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> This is not the end!

All the lights in the court, including the candle in Aiakos hand, come to life again. Cesar is disappeared but everything else looks exactly like before.

CUT TO:

EXT. Mountains - Dawn

CALLISTO lies alone on the ground in the snow covered mountain valley, her eyes closed. The sun is just raising and there is no sound.

Suddenly wind is coming up, but Callisto shows no reaction, seemingly sleeping.

> > > > > > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Callisto!

Callisto opens her eyes but does not move otherwise.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (bored)
>>>> 
>>>> You betrayed me. This has to be hell!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Don't challenge me. If you have already forgotten the real meaning of punishment, I can show you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, grumpy again.

Callisto sits up, lays back her had, closes her eyes and absorbs the morning sun.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> So why do you disturb my sweet dreams?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> You have to find something for me.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> And that would be?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> A mirror. A very special one.

Callisto opens her eyes and raises her head. She looks surprised, almost interested.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> I didn't know that you do care for your looks.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Don't try to understand, just obey.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> If I do this for you, what will be in it for me?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> You will be spared pain beyond your imagination.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> Don't give me that twist and torture speech again, I've already been through that. You want something, you give something, that is the philosophy of your realm.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> What do you want?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> Just a mortal soul. I want to live in a world where Xena is dead. Maybe settle down, conquer me a small kingdom. For a girl with my talents there are a lot of opportunities, now that the warrior witch is dead. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> That is within my powers. But you will owe me one more service once you're mortal again.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> Two for the price of one why not, I'm in a generous mood.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> So be it. But first you will get me that mirror.

Suddenly Callisto disappears in a flash and it's again silent in the valley.

CUT TO:

INT. Court Entrance - Day 

XENA and GABRIELLE still stand next to each other, staring at the place where Cesar was standing. Both look very thoughtful.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Makes you think, doesn't it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> You mean if he had changed his ways, would they still have him judged by this one moment?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Well, we'll see.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> They will not send you to Tartarus, they can't.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (smiling)
>>>> 
>>>> Oh yes, they can. But you don't have to worry, I have found my peace. I couldn't change what I had done but once I found my way I followed it with all my heart - and with part of yours.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Just remember our fight against Alti. We will be together again in the future.

Suddenly Hades appears next to them, taking off his helmet.

> > > > > > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> Part of your essence will move to a future live, will reincarnate, that is true, but what is here, what is left of Xena and Gabrielle, will end its eternity in Tartarus or the Elysian fields.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I thought you didn't make judgments anymore.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> I will not miss you standing before the final court. Your live was always interesting, to say the least. So was your death. I just cannot associate you with a dull afterlife.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I wouldn't want to disappoint you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Would you have sent Xena to the Elysian Fields?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> I could tell you either way, because it doesn't matter anymore. It is no longer my decision.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> But you could overrule their judgment.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> Maybe, but it won't happen. I'm just here to watch.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Who is next?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos (off)
>>>> 
>>>> It's Xena 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys (off)
>>>> 
>>>> of Amphipolis.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos (off)
>>>> 
>>>> Step forward then, Xena, and receive your judgment.

Xena, Gabrielle and Hades all turn their heads towards the three judges.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I think it's my turn.

Xena takes a step towards the stage, than stops and turns back towards Gabrielle.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> We see each other on the other side.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Gabrielle, you have to promise me something.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Anything.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> If they send me to Tartarus and you to the Elysian Fields be happy about it, don't try to change it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (protesting)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena, I never 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (interrupting)
>>>> 
>>>> Promise me, Gabrielle. Consider it my last wish.

Without waiting for another answer Xena turns away and walks towards the judges. Gabrielle's look follows her in tears.

> > > > > > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> It might not come so far.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> It won't.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

XENA is standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS, waiting calm and quite for them to start. She looks peaceful, almost happy.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Minos, I was king off Crete, blessed by Zeus and Poseidon. I represent force in this council.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Radamanthys, 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (interrupting)
>>>> 
>>>> I heard that already, let's get it over with.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Do you want to say something before we begin, maybe plead guilty or 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Actually I want. I watched Cesar's trial and all I can see right now are all those innocent lives I took. All that I tried to do later on to save my soul, it could not bring them back to life. And many of them will have found their way into the Elysian Fields I cannot picture myself amongst them. I plead guilty.

CUT TO:

INT. Court Entrance - Day 

GABRIELLE watches silently, holding back her tears. She seems to be prepared for the worst. HADES on her side seems curious, almost amused. 

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

XENA is still standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS, looking down. 

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Let the session begin!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Actually, it wasn't easy to find a sentence for you, Xena.

Xena looks up, surprised.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Why's that?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Your life is so sharply split in two, every moment we considered seemed only to represent half of it. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> A very unusual situation. Quite a challenge.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> But this court always finds a ruling.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> So what moment did you choose?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Do you remember Ming T'ien?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Yes. I killed him.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> You killed him in your second life because of things that happened in your first.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I'm not proud of it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> I can understand that. No matter how noble your cause was at first, how big your debt that let you travel so far, in the end you killed him out of rage, out of revenge. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> His death is not the moment we choose.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> But maybe we should have. She is a warrior and has killed for so many reasons, good ones and bad ones.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> And we decided not to consider this in her sentence.

Aiakos turns his head towards the other two judges.

> > > > > > > > > Aiakos
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Her change, her way of fighting for the greater good, her self control, all that is only an illusion thrown over her true being, over her rage and hate, a shield created by other people that saw something inside of her that isn't there.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> This is not the place and not the time.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Well, the law doesn't require us to make unanimous decisions.

Aiakos turns his head back to lock at Xena. The warrior princess seems unsure what to make of this dispute and her head turns from one judge to another.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Your objection is duly noted.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> I'm sorry Xena that you had to witness this dispute. Be assured that our ruling was carefully discussed and honestly decided.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> You were ready to risk everything for a debt you collected in a time you now wish to forget.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I never want to forget Lao Ma.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> And this shows your true self. Aiakos may be right in saying that you hide a terrible beast inside of you, but your life follows the path of friendship.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Your dark side is part of you and while Aiakos says that you only cover it we say that you control it. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> So, warrior, in the end you will be judged by the good things others saw in you isn't that ironic.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (confused)
>>>> 
>>>> But 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Hear your judgment.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> The sentence is clear you will go into the light!

Xena doesn't move and seems overwhelmed by emotions.

CUT TO:

INT. Court Entrance - Day 

GABRIELLE smiles happily while tears of joy run down her cheek. HADES next to her has a very thoughtful look on his face.

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

XENA is still standing in front of the judges, her body slightly shacking.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Your days in the darkness have found its end. You will walk the fields of fortune and witness the home of heroes. You will enter the Elysian Fields. 

Aiakos blows out the candle in his hand and all the lights in the court go out, too. Darkness surrounds everything.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Xena (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> It's okay, Gabrielle! We'll see each other on the other side.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> It's over, Xena. Finally it's over.

There is a moment of silence.

> > > > > > > > > Hades (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> I wouldn't be too sure about that.

CUT TO:

EXT. Elysian Fields, at the sea - Day

It is a long, beautiful sand shore, rising slightly towards green hills under a clear, blue sky. A light breeze moves the air, the sea is quiet, almost without movement. 

MARCUS, Xena's former lover, and LYCEUS, Xena's brother, stand side by side, watching the water, obviously waiting for something or someone. Both are dressed in light, white clothes and have a happy, satisfied look on their face.

Suddenly XENA appears out of the water, slowly but easily working her way towards the shore. Her eyes are closed. Her white dress dries immediately, as if never touched by water. When she steps on the beach she stops and slowly opens her eyes.

> > > > > > > > > Lyceus
>>>> 
>>>> Sister!

Marcus is just smiling, silently.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> Lyceus!

Xena runs towards her brother and jumps into his arms, they hurl around together, laughing.

When she separates from her brother, Xena turns towards Marcus, becoming a little more sincere, but still smiling.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> I hope you're not mad at me because I killed you the last time we saw.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Marcus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (sincere)
>>>> 
>>>> I know that this dagger through my heart hurt you much more than me. Don't forget, the dead can hear the thoughts of the living. 
>>>>
>>>>> > (laughing)
>>>> 
>>>> Because of you, I'm here, because of you I left Tartarus behind. And more than that, now, so are you. Welcome home.

Marcus steps in front of Xena and hugs her, she lets her body rest against his, eyes closed and with a happy smile.

> > > > > > > > > Lyceus
>>>> 
>>>> You will find others here that prayed for you arrival.

Xena opens her eyes and loses her smile.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>> 
>>>> And what about those that wish me into Tartarus? All that died by my hand or order have to be furious to see me send here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Lyceus
>>>> 
>>>> Don't underestimate the power of forgiveness. Everybody here knows that you redeemed yourself. In every sense possible you went to Tartarus and back.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Marcus
>>>> 
>>>> Don't worry, my love. You will find peace here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Lyceus
>>>> 
>>>> There is someone else who wanted to meet you right away.

Xena separates from Marcus and looks around. When she sees SOLIN standing on a nearby hill, watching, she isn't surprised. All her rage, her anger, her pain and her sorrow seem to vanish and peace and tranquility appear on her face.

Slowly she walks towards the hill while Solin just stands there, staring at her, dressed in a simple white toga. With every step a part from the warrior princess seems to fade away, leaving only the woman and mother.

When she reaches the boy she drops to her knees and without a single word draws him to her, pressing him against her body. Tears fill her eyes, but joyful ones. Marcus and Lyceus appear next to them, watching and smiling.

Suddenly all this is changing – Xena pushes away Solin and raises her head, staring into the sky. First surprise, than wonder, finally anger appears on her face. Through drying tears the old Xena emerges again.

> > > > > > > > > Xena
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (shouting in anger)
>>>> 
>>>> Gabrielle!

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day 

GABRIELLE is standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS. She looks confident and happy.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Do you think your worth of the Elysian Fields, bard?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I don't know. I'm just the friend of a great woman, a great hero.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> Someone's live isn't defined by the deeds on somebody else.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I know that. But without Xena my live wouldn't have made any difference. Through her I was allowed to change things, help the weak, protect the innocent.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Bring evil to justice?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> That too. I tried hard to do the right thing at the right time, to follow my way our way and make the world that little bit better.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> So you think you did everything right?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> No, I guess nobody can say that. I just tried very hard.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> That's all anybody can ever ask.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Do you remember Ming T'ien?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I can never forget him, for as long as I 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> An evil tyrant if ever there was one. The woman you call friend was destined to stop him, driven by a debt collected long before you knew her.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> You betrayed her. This almost cost your friend's life and secured Ming's tyranny.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> You dropped all your principles in the blink of an eye. And for what? To satisfy you jealousy, your anger. To punish her for following her heart, her debt to a friend long gone.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I was wrong but I thought I did it on good intentions.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> You did. But betrayal is taken very serious down here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Trust in one another is sacred. Who knows how often you might have done the same if time and circumstance had allowed.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> We don't sentence on possibilities.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> But we sentence on failure failure to follow the path of friendship.

Gabrielle is now close to crying again.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> But I did everything I could. I even killed for her!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> It will not help you on your way, but I didn't agree on your ruling.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> Your right, it won't help her.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Hear your judgment.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> The sentence is clear you will go into the abyss!

Gabrielle is shocked, unable to move or react.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> Your days in the light have found its end, you're sent to the darkness that engulfs your eyes.

Aiakos blows out the candle in his hand and all the lights in the court go out, too. Darkness surrounds everything.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle (off)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (desperate)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena!

There is a moment of silence.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle (off)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena!

All the lights in the court come to life again. Only the three judges and Hades are left.

> > > > > > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> They always seem to plead guilty when they're innocent and not guilty when in fact they are. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Aiakos
>>>> 
>>>> That's why it's used to be such a good indicator. I'm not so sure anymore.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Hades
>>>> 
>>>> I agree. Most of the time I can follow your line of thought, your ruling. This time I can't.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Radamanthys
>>>> 
>>>> We don't make the law.

Minos pulls back his hood and reveals a terribly mutilated, burned face.

> > > > > > > > > Minos
>>>> 
>>>> We just enforce it.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus - Night

It is a small clearing in a dark, jungle-like forest, a light fog floats between the trees, and strange sounds come from every side. The sky is dark and without stars or moon.

MERIDIAN, the priestess that was killed by Gabrielle in Britannia, and CRASSUS, the roman leader who was executed although Gabrielle could have saved him, stand on opposite sides of the clearing. Crassus wears only a dirty loincloth and looks beaten while Meridian wears a simple gray dress, having a healthy and peaceful look on her face, although her eyes are closed.

Suddenly GABRIELLE appears out of the ground in the center of the clearing, obviously quicksand. She slowly crawls out of the dirt, dressed in one of her simple, two part outfits. Her eyes are closed and she has a tortured look on her face. 

When she is free from the quicksand she opens her eyes and looks up, first to see Crassus. 

She is more than surprised and jumps back, slipping and almost falling back into the quicksand. She stares at Crassus, terrorized.

> > > > > > > > > Crassus
>>>> 
>>>> I take it, you remember me?

Gabrielle is unable to answer.

> > > > > > > > > Crassus
>>>> 
>>>> Who would have thought, that little, blonde sidekick is send to Tartarus while Xena enjoys the Elysian Fields.

Gabrielle still can't answer, she just stares at him, slowly crawling backwards.

> > > > > > > > > Crassus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Look at me. Everybody in Tartarus is tortured in a different way. I am of royal blood, destined to become emperor. Now I'm just a slave, serving even the lowest scum down here. Someone will have to pay for this.

Crassus makes a step towards Gabrielle. She jumps up and turns, only to be face to face with Meridian.

> > > > > > > > > Meridian
>>>> 
>>>> And what about me? I know you remember me because I know you dreamed of me regularly. 

Gabrielle tumbles backwards until a tree stops her. She closes her eyes.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> I didn't want to kill you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meridian
>>>> 
>>>> It wasn't an accident, you stabbed me in cold blood. And than the judges blamed me for that very moment. Look at me!

Gabrielle opens her eyes and stares at the priestess, which now stands only on step away, facing her. Meridian still has her eyes closed.

> > > > > > > > > Meridian
>>>> 
>>>> You can be proud, you took my life and you took my hope.

Meridian opens her eyes, revealing two empty sockets.

> > > > > > > > > Meridian
>>>> 
>>>> And you took my eyesight.

Gabrielle almost drops to the ground, grabs a branch, pulls herself away from the blind priestess and than starts to run into the woods, the eyes open in terror, never looking back.

> > > > > > > > > Meridian (off)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> I hope they found the right punishment for you!

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus - Night

GABRIELLE is sitting lonely on the ground, with her back to a dead tree, crying. Strange sounds seem to come from everywhere.

Suddenly a small, haunted looking man – TELCHIN - disturbs her and sits down next to her. He looks around a few times as if someone is following him. Gabrielle tries to ignore him.

> > > > > > > > > TELCHIN
>>>> 
>>>> Heard you are new. Try to be alone. That's not good, not good. They will attack the weak, the lonely so lonely.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (sad and angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Just go away.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Telchin, you can call me Tel - everybody does.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (sad, but softer)
>>>> 
>>>> I don't want to talk to you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> Nobody does, nobody. But you can listen, Tel knows, Tel knows everything. They don't listen.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Who are they?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> Those that think inflicting pain takes away their own agony. They are dangerous, believe me, they are.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> They seem to let you alone.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> They say I'm mad and they keep away from the insane. But really, I'm not mad, I'm not.

Gabrielle's curiosity now seems to overtake the sadness and anger.

> > > > > > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> So why are you down here, than?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (getting excited)
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, I like the flame. Things burn, you know, they are supposed to. I just help a little, a little. Didn't want to hurt anybody.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> You set fire? You set fire to what?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> Only little things, little things at first, like a cart or a haystack. But bigger things burn better, bigger.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> You put houses on fire?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> I always looked that nobody was at home, I always looked. Nobody got hurt, nobody.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (thoughtful)
>>>> 
>>>> Well, at least you didn't betray someone.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, betrayal they don't like that at all, at all. Who did you you know?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> My best friend.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> You should start to forget these things, it's the best you can do. I do.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> Did you forget?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>> 
>>>> No, not yet. But I try, try hard.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Gabrielle
>>>> 
>>>> For how long?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telchin
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (thoughtful)
>>>> 
>>>> Eternity. Eternity.

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html



End file.
